Charon Calling
by Katie-O-Blair
Summary: Everyone comes with an expiration date unfortunately for Ginevra Weasley somebody wants her's to come early. DG
1. Athena's Anger

Ginevra Weasley stormed down the corridor wearing an expression that could kill. "Pansy, you fucking bitch! I am going to rip your head clean off!" It is custom for Weasleys to be hot headed and Ginny was no exception. Thus when Pansy Parkinson decided to throw a glob of mashed potatoes towards Gryffindor table it was a practically fatal mistake. A detention was worth seeing the looks on their stupid Gryffindor faces, or so Pansy reasoned and plowed ahead with her plan. The projectile whipped potato flew across the room straight at the youngest Weasleys face. Pansy realized her drastic mistake and took flight before Ginny had time to react. When she finally realized what had happened, Ginny fled the great hall, hot on Pansy Parkinson's heels.

Wiping the remaining bits of potato off her face, Ginny continued her charge down the hall. As a Gryffindor beater she had a pretty good arm and despite her wiry frame she could pack a punch, which was said to be a most unpleasant experience. Her temper was legendary amongst Hogwarts, one that not even her six brothers could match. If a fight broke out that involved a Gryffindor female everyone knew Ginny Weasley was involved. When the first fight happened everyone was shocked; little Ginevra Weasley, the quiet girl who longed for the famous Harry Potter, had gotten into a spat. The epic encounter occurred during the beginning of her fifth year.

Pansy Parkinson was chatting it up with a group of Slytherins when Ginny was passing through to get to her next class. Pansy sneered in disgust and 'accidentally' knocked into the youngest Weasley's arm, causing all of her books to fall. Kneeling down to pick up her scattered belongings, Ginny did not even look at the sixth year Slytherin girl.

"You know, Weasley, you should really watch where you're going." Pansy snapped in disgust. "No man would ever take a girl who was accident prone into his bed. Your hand could slip and accidentally destroy his member or something. Then again with your evident lack of sex appeal," she gestured her hand up Ginny's long body and flat chest. " and you're not pretty either, who would want you? Who knows though, little Weasel, maybe one day Potter will get drunk and horny enough for you." She cackled with delight. Ginny remained crouched on the ground. She had ceased picking up books, and just continued to stare at the stone floor her fists clenching. "What is it, Weasley, cat got you poor, mudblood loving tongue?" It all happened in mere seconds, Pansy didn't even have time to defend herself before Ginevra Weasley pounced. Ginny cocked back her arm and hurled her fist down hard. She continued to beat Pansy Parkinson into a bloody pulp until Draco Malfoy, prefect badge gleaming, pulled her from the crying and bruised girl.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" Ginny screeched, "I'm going to kill the ugly cow!"

"As much as I would love to see it happen, Weaslette," Draco drawled to the enraged girl struggling in his arms, "today isn't Parkinson's day to die." Soon after Professor Snape and McGonagall came rushing to the scene and Ginny received a week's worth of detention. McGonagall wanted her to apologize to Pansy, but surprisingly Snape intervened claiming that apologies would be pointless and only lead to further arguments. Since that day Ginevra Weasley had hated Pansy Parkinson with a passion, but despite her hate Ginny couldn't help but be grateful to Pansy. Had she not tempted her, Ginny may have stayed the quiet and unnoticed girl she had been before in school.

Though Pansy Parkinson was on top of Ginny's list of "People to kill", she was not the one Ginny fought with close to everyday. The most epic fights, mind you, were the verbal sparring matches of Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Ginny, quick to anger had an even quicker venomous tongue and icy Draco Malfoy, the boy known for his cool and calculated verbal attacks. The two only saw each other in three different scenarios; one Quidditch matches, two passing in the halls, and three Potions, for despite her lack of finesse in transfiguration and History of Magic Ginny was amazingly adept at potion brewing. The smallest of insults could trigger their fights and no one could stop them once they started. Snape, clever as he is, just let them have at it, deducting points or distributing detentions once they finished. Their animosity towards one another, though very vocal and public, was also rooted with respect. In every fight the two had neither had lashed out at the other attacking below the belt so to speak. Ginny would not ever call him a Death Eater and Draco would never mention her involvement with the chamber of secrets. They were the taboo subjects of debate, they knew their opponents boundaries though no one else did.

Rounding the corner Ginny slowed her pace, "Where the bloody hell did she run to?" Coming to a halt she looked around her. To the left was a portrait of a young woman reading, to the right a classroom door, behind was the way she had came, and in front of her the hallway continued until it met an intersection. The classroom door was locked, so she moved onward towards the intersection. Unsure of which way to go Ginny just stood still contemplating, when dinner ended and students flooded the halls. Frustrated, Ginny was ready to give up and go to the common room when she felt someone push her. She started to fall, arms flailing to maintain balance but to no avail. She crashed onto the concrete floor, knocking the back of her head. _Fuck that hurt. _Pushing herself up on her forearms Ginny attempted to regain her orientation. Students were flying by her, a few glancing and giggling at her fall. All of a sudden, Ginny felt a tremor run across the floor. The walls and ceiling shook, rattling and clinking of glass came from above. Ginny glanced up just in time to see a large, glass chandelier come plummeting towards her. _SHIT! _. The last words Ginny heard uttered before she seeped into the lull of the unconscious were,

"Fuck."


	2. Persohone's Desent

Looking down at the hand wrapped around her upper arm, Ginny couldn't help but wonder how exactly had gotten there. Everyone was crowding around in front of her, presumably looking at something that she couldn't see. Shaking the curiosity from her mind, Ginny decided to inspect the owner of the bothersome hand. The hand was very pale and obviously male. Glancing over her shoulder, it became apparent that the owners hand was none other than Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny said, pulling her arm away from him.

"We have to go."

"What?"

"I need to get you out of this hallway, Weasley."

"What the bloddy hell are you on about?"

"Come with me, I'll explain later." That said Draco reclaimed her upper on and hauled her down the corridor towards the dungeons.

"What the fuck? Malfoy let go of me!" Ginny was pulling but despite all her muscle and strength Malfoy was still stronger. Stranger still was the fact that no student, nor professor, deemed to notice her plight. Draco Malfoy was manhandling her in the middle of the school hallway and nobody seemed to give a damn. Ginny continued to struggle uselessly, until she saw her brother.

"RON! Ron, help me out here!" she yelled, motioning with her free arm at Malfoy. At this point he had decided to stop and was waiting patiently for Ginny to desist in her actions. Ron was racing down the hall towards them, a panicked look upon his face, with Harry and Hermione, wearing similar expressions.

"Ginny!" he yelled frantic, coming closer to them by the second.

"You're in for it now, you bloody bastard." Ginny uttered triumphantly. Normally she and Draco would just verbally spar with one another. Never had he taken it to a physical level of abuse, though Ginny had been known for hitting or kicking him. She felt somewhat bad for enlisting the aid of her brother against the blond Slytherin but something was off with him, and it was scaring her. She kept her self satisfied smirk until Ron ran right past her, not even aknowledging her prescence.

"What the fuck?"

"He can't see you, Weasley. That point proven, can we go now. It isn't safe for you here." He didn't wait for an answer just continued his trek towards the dungeon, tugging along a very dazed Ginevra Weasley. Something was seriously wrong and she was having trouble sorting out what exactly it was. Ron hadn't even looked her way, no flicker in his eyes to even alert that he saw or heard her. She tried to recount the events that had happend since dinner. She had gotten hit by mash potatos, chased Pansy down the corridor, and then....

"Draco?"

"What is it, Weasley?"

"Did I get hit by a fucking chandelier?"

"Yes. We're almost there, I'll explain everything soon." Draco continued to drag her along, and after that small snippet of information she really didn't have the energy to argue. It is not everyday that you are hit by a chandalier, apparently become invisible, and are rushing to the room of a boy you hate. All in all Ginevra Weasley could conclude that this day had become royally fucked up.

Consumed with her thoughts Ginny didn't realize that they had entered Draco's chambers until said bedroom owner started snapping his fingers in front of her.

"Weasley? Come on snap out of it, Red." Ginny reached up and curled her fingers around his wrist.

"Malfoy, if you do not cut that the fuck out, I'm going to kill you." Surprisingly Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"Bloody hell, don't zone out like that. I was afraid you were going catatonic." His face twisted in what look ire, and then continued to speak. "Listen, Red, we're in deep shit right now. Something isn't right, you weren't supposed to get hit by that chandelier."

"Thank you, Cap'n Obvious. No shit were in deep shit! I'm invisible and apparently noncorporeal for some reason, because I should of been killed or atleast maimed or something by that chandelier." Ginny was seriously disturbed by the prior events to the discussion, and she really wanted explinations, but it wasn't in her nature to have serious conversations with Draco Malfoy.

"Bloody Hell woman, just listen for five"

"Don't you swear at me and act like I'm going to listen just because you are a rich spoiled br"

"YOU ARE FUCKING DISEMBODIED, GINNY!" Draco roared, his voice echoed off the richly furnished chamber. The out burst was followed by a deafening silence, one so thick it could be cut with a knife. Draco's face was red and he was slowly calming the anger and frustration Ginny had invoked. Ginevra Weasley, on the other hand, had become pale as a ghost, eyes wide and blinking from shock and mouth gaping in disbelief. It was several minutes before anyone spoke.

"Draco, am I dead?"

A/N: Hey, sorry for the cliff hanger but I felt it was an appropriate end for the chapter. After this one the chapter's will probably become longer and explinations will be given. Don't worry I'm still writing Isn't it BEautiful it's just I needed a break and the idea for this fic popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Hopefully you'll like, please Read and review, because I love to know what the readers think about my writing. 

Blair


	3. Zeus's Explainations

"Draco, am I dead?"

Ginny feared the answer. If he said yes it meant that her suspicions were correct and she would never be able to enjoy all the wonders and pleasures she had planned. It meant no first true love, or her first time, it meant no wonderful career, no loving husband, no children, it meant no future in this life. If he said yes, things were going to be deeply depressing. Then again, if he said no, it meant there was something seriously fucked up going on. She waited with abaited breath for his monumental answer.

"No, you're not dead per say."

"Per say? What the bloody hell does that mean?" That really wasn't the answer she had been expecting.

"Just calm down and I'll explain. After that we can go to see Dumbledore." Ginny had to fight back the urge to throw a tantrum. How could he tell her to calm down when he had just informed her that she is sort've, but not really, dead? Restraining herself, she sat still on his comfy bed, quiet and intent to listen.

"Now everyone has an experation date." Ginny mumbled something suspiciously sounding like Cap'n Obvious. Draco just glared at her and continued with his speech.

"I don't just mean everyone dies, I mean their deaths have a predestined time. Now it is up to grim reapers to take out their souls and guide the soul onto the next step."

"What's the next step? Is this the next step? Because really I do not think that it is fair that my after life is to be spent talking with a platnium headed prat?" She watched as his fist clenched and his lip pursed. Draco was obviously repressing his annoyance at her interuption.

"No this is not the next step. I do not know the next step because I haven't made it there yet." He said through clenched teeth. "Now if you have no more questions I'll continue."

"Now you were not supposed to get hit by the chandelier today, your soul isn't finished with this world. Apparently somebody wants you dead. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but the fact that they would've succeeded if their hadn't been an intervention means, that they aren't any normal witch or wizard."

"Why coudn't a regular witch or wizard succeed? I'm not really getting the details here, Malfoy. An intervention, what intervention?" Ginny had tried to contain her questions but this wasn't something she could listen to without asking the whys.

"A regular Witch of wizard can't compete with fate, it's not possible. Some one who has a connection with the underworld had to of been invovled. As for the intervention, well that would be my doing." He wasn't looking at her anymore. His face was turned towards the wall next to him, but Ginny could see a hit of a blush on his cheeks. "I tapped your soul before your body gave out. Without a soul inside the body can maintain itself, since it doesn't have to worry about a tormented soul within. The body can matnience itself but with the soul unstable...well the body can't contain the soul anymore and dies out. Normally the soul comes out on it's own after the body dies and then the soul is guided to the next step."

"Wow. So then my body isn't dead?"

"Well considering you haven't seen any brightlight and are conversing with me, I'm going to assume it is still functioning. The condition of it though...well that is questionable. When we go to see Dumbledore he should be able to tell us."

"Umm, why couldn't Ron see me?"

"Haven't you listened at all, Weasel? You are a disembodied soul, meaning no normal human being can see you."

"Well you can see me, and touch me aparently." Ginny reasoned, rubbing her arm where he had been gripping her for emphasis.

"Who said I'm normal?" he asked, a smirk creeping it's way across his lips.

"Prick."

"Bitch."

"Alright we need to go see Dumbledore." Draco said, walking towards the door. He stopped when he realized Ginny wasn't following him.

"What is it now, Weaslette?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I have an obligation to keep. Don't ask me anymore questions for now, we have to get everything sorted with the old coot, because I don't have a bleedin idea of what to do with you."

"Fair enough." Ginny stood up from the bed and followed Draco out of the room. They wove through various corridors, many of which she didn't remember passing through on the way there. She made an attempt to memorize the way but after the third changing staircase,she gave up.

It felt like forever and a day before they finally reached the Headmasters office. Ginny hadn't been inside since her first year, back when her life wasn't even her own. She shuddered at the disconcerting memory.

"You alright, Red?" Draco asked noticing her stricken look and unnerved stance.

"Like you care." Ginny spat, feeling slightly guilty considering he had been mostly considerate towards her in the past hour.

"I don't care." Draco exclaimed stiffly. They proceeded up the spiraling steps to the headmasters office and soon came to the room, Fawks perched elegantly on a chair back. Ginny slid into one of the chairs and Draco followed her example, sitting on the one next to her. Dumbledore just sat there, looking solemn and Ginny could swear she saw a hint of distress behind his twinkling eyes.

"Miss Weasley you'll be happy to know that your body will heal." Ginny jumped in surprise.

"You can see me professor?"

"I can see a lot of things others cannot, Miss Weasley."

"Sir what's going to happen to me?"

"Madam Promphrey claims that your body will heal completely in about two or three months. We cannot use potions to heal it until it stabilizes naturally and even then the potions will take a long time to work."

"Once my body is stable will I be able to return to my body?"

"I cannot answer that question for you, Miss Weasley. Now for the time being you'll be lodging with Mr.Malfoy, since his room is private."

"What? Why can't I stay in Gryffindor?"

"Oh yeah, Weasley, that's a great idea. You just go there and drive yourself insane watching as everyone is mourning over you. Go ahead, anything just so you don't have to be near a big bad Slytherin." Draco spat at her, if she didn't know anybetter she would think she had actually hurt his feelings.

"Despite the rather sarcastic tone Mr.Malfoy has taken, he does pose a very good point. It would be in your best interest to stay away from Gryffindor tower. A hogsmead visit is coming up this weekend, you and mister malfoy can purchase you some clothing."

"What's wrong with my clothing? Can't we just go get it?"

"Weasley as much fun as going through your underwear drawer would be, my senses are telling me that knicking your clothes would be a very bad idea." Ginny glared at Draco, but the prat did have a point. She couldn't very well go to her dormitory nor could Draco.

"Umm can I even change clothes? I mean if peoplle can't see me or feel me...well can I pick stuff up then?"

"Mr. Malfoy can solve your clothing problem, and you can rest on objects you just can't move them. Nor can you touch the living."

"Umm, then why can I touch Malfoy?"

"Why don't you ask Draco yourself?" Ginny turned to the uncharcteristically quiet blonde. He was sprawled out on the chair, one leg was drapped over the arm and the other rested on the ground. He looked to be in deep thought, and Ginny noticed he was actually very handsome when he wasn't scowling.

"Malfoy, why can I touch you." He lazily rolled his head in her direction, fixing his gaze upon her. Looking directly into Ginevra Weasley's eyes he uttered,

"Because, Red, I'm a grim reaper."

**A/N: I wrote chapter 3 when I wrote chapter 2 but decided to split them up, for cliff hanger purposes. Just so everyone is aware the title and the chapter names are all derived from Ancient Greek mythological creatures/gods. I may decide to use some Roman names too but as of yet know.PLease R&R it does the body good(namely my body)**


	4. Hade's Servant

"Grim Reaper? You mean as a soul collector, a death bringer?" Ginny was completely and utterly shocked. She didn't know what she had expected him to say, but that definitely hadn't been it.

"Essentially, yes, but I don't pick and choose who dies. As I have said before death is preordained, and today was not your death day." It was hard, wrapping your head around the concept that a 17 year-old boy was able to collect souls. The fact that said boy was Draco Malfoy, sworn Prince of Slytherin, made it even worse.

How exactly is one supposed to process a thought like this? Ginny really wasn't sure what to say. On one hand she was a little angry and wanted to accuse Draco of being a horrible person. Then again he didn't choose who died, so wasn't he therefore innocent of murder? It was all so confusing and she really didn't think any question she could ask would come out intelligently.

"So umm…how exactly are you a grim reaper and still living?" She was positive she sounded like a half-wit, but it was a logical question. She had never met a grim reaper before. The stories always said that they were skeleton death bringers who wore hooded black robes and carried scythes. Apparently the fairytales had been wrong because Draco Malfoy was definitely flesh and blood.

"There was an accident a few years ago, I wasn't supposed to die but a reaper fucked up and took my soul out. My body couldn't sustain me without some intervention, so death made a deal with me. My body was repaired, made stronger even, and in return I had to take up the duty as a Grim Reaper."

"So you collect every person who dies soul?" Ginny found this highly illogical. How could he maintain being at Hogwarts and taking souls? A person could not be in various places at one time.

"No, Red, I do not collect every person's soul. There are thousands and thousands of Reapers, and each one has a division."

"So what's your division?"

"I would think it obvious."

Ginny really didn't think that someone having a soul collecting division could have anything obvious about it. Not wanting to look completely idiotic, she decided to glare at Draco instead of responding verbally. He just smirked at her.

"Hogwarts, Weasley. I collect the souls of those who are killed here at Hogwarts."

"Oh," she felt extremely dumb at the moment. He had been right it was obvious, but it seemed that she was blind to the obvious, negating the obviousness of his statement. Merlin, she hated herself at times.

"Luckily there haven't been to many deaths, so I rarely have to collect souls. You've actually been the first soul I've popped in three years."

"You mean.." It was three years ago when Voldemort had killed Cedric Diggory. It didn't seem possible for Draco to have done it, Harry had never mentioned seeing Draco.

"Diggory, and all the other souls in Voldemort's wand. It was a horrible affair, since none had every fully crossed over, I had to lead each one to the next step. I let them do the whole goodbye deal, cheering on Potte,r and what not, and then it was off to the great here after. I was completely drained afterward."

"So you were there, and didn't make any attempt to help Harry? What kind of monster are you!" Ginny was livid. Harry had almost died that night, Cedric did, and Draco had witnessed the entire event and had done nothing. How could anyone trust him with human souls?

"Now you wait just one fucking minute! I don't kill people, Ginevra, I guide souls! I can't interfere with fucking fate! Cedric Diggory had to die that day, and Potter was predestined not to. You can't fucking blame me for doing my job!" Draco had shoved himself from his chair, and was now leaning close, yelling his defense at her, each puff of hot breath hitting her in the face. She knew that despite her attempts to keep the fear from her eyes, it wasn't working.

"Listen, I can't change fate, even if I wanted to. You can't save them."

"Why not? You are the one popping the souls, you have the power to change fate." Banishing her inner turmoil Ginny stood, determined to make him see reason. _He could be a saint and save millions of lives if he wanted to, but then again this is bloody fucking Draco Malfoy, Death Eater to be._

"Souls go bad, Red. If a person is meant to die and an outside force prevents it, well their soul begins to decay in place of the body. Slowly but surely, the essence of the person drains away. Why do you think we have evil in the world? People afraid to die cheated death and their souls rotted away. Any goodness they had in them left and become horrid and vile souls, Red." As Draco Malfoy spoke, Ginny could swear that sadness laced itself within those silver orbs.

"Very well put, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny had forgotten that Dumbledore was still there, and she felt embarrassed that she had been so hostile towards Draco right in front of him. "Now, I believe it would be best if you both retired for the night. Draco, I'm sure you have a spare shirt that Miss Weasley would use for bed." Holding back the urge to yell at the old coot, as he looked at them both over his half moon spectacles, Ginny watched Draco nod in acquiescence. The headmaster waved his hand in the direction of the door and Draco and Ginny obligingly walked out of his office.

Once out in the hallway, Ginny expected Draco to say something, but clearly today, as opposed to every day previous, decided to be unpredictable. The Head Boy just strutted down the hallway towards his room, not sparing her the least bit of attention. He had reached the end of the hall before he deemed her worthy of his notice. She scowled as he turned to her a cocked his eyebrow, in a demeaning, come hither, way. The red head stomped down the corridor after him, fuming at his arrogance.

Ginny thought she would never see the day when walking into Draco Malfoy's bedroom would cause a sigh of relief to escape her lips. During their trek to his chamber various students had walked straight through her, causing her to…well she really didn't know what to call it exactly. Apparating was probably the closest term to what had actually been happening to her. It was a very uncomfortable experience, which she did not care to repeat. Shaking off the discomforts of being disembodied, Ginny decided to let off some steam at the blond prat in front of her.

"You know you could've of talked to me on the way here, asshole."

"Yes, Weasley, I'm sure that seemingly talking to myself in public would mark me as sane." The prat had used that horrible drawl of his and that stupid, I'm so much better than you, look.

"Okay, maybe not talk to me, but you could've at least blocked people from walking through me."

"And miss your obvious discomfort? Sorry, Red, that would be going against my code of conduct."

"Code of conduct?"

"Yes. Rule number 3, if the opportunity to cause a Weasley discomfort arises use it to the fullest extent." Ginny glared at him, but was curious about the rules ahead of that one.

"And what exactly are rules 1 and 2?"

"1) Hate and aim to make Harry Potter's life hell and 2) Be generally mean to the Golden Trio."

"Wow, Draco, you actually went back to being your predictable self."

"Predictable?" His eyebrow cocked up, and his eyes got that look when he was about to do something particularly evil. Despite being perfectly aware that Draco was going to do something devious, Ginny stood her ground, staring him straight in the eye as he sauntered toward her.

"Yes, predictable. You have to be the easiest person to read on the planet." She said, ready for an onslaught of callous insults. What Ginny wasn't prepared for was for Draco Malfoy to grab the sides of her face and lay his lips over her own. The first few seconds Ginny stood completely still, shocked beyond belief, but soon as his lips continued to coax hers she responded. They stood there kissing in the middle of his room for what seemed like forever until Draco pulled away. He licked his lips and then….

"Predictable?" He smirked and headed for the bathroom, leaving Ginevra Weasley with swollen lips and a dazed expression on her face.

**A/N: Yes this took some time but I've been busy with christmas and things. Anywho this should have explained a few things about Draco's nature, but don't worry this isn't the entire explaination. Ginny like you readers will have to be patient to figure out what is going on.Please review it is very inspiring ****- Blair**


	5. persophone's Rage

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Ginny chanted while stabbing her breakfast with the fork. He had left, opting to eat breakfast in the Great Hall instead of with the hotheaded 6th year in his room. She couldn't blame him for such a decision, and concluded that he actually did have a pinch of common sense. The events of last night still lay fresh in her mind, and the debacle of this morning only increased her deep loathing of the Head Boy.

After Draco had gone off to the bathroom Ginny had regained her senses. She was angry, confused, and most of all disgusted that she had let him touch her. In the wake of the kiss she'd pounded on the bathroom door, cursing Draco Malfoy to the seventh layer of hell. He opened the door and laughing said, "Sorry, Red, but I don't feel like giving you a shag right now. You'll have to settle for the kiss." That said he went back to whatever he was doing in the bathroom.

Ginny, exasperated and angry, decided that sleep was needed and Draco could take the floor. She walked over to the large oak bureau, which resided next to the bed, and started rummaging for something to sleep in. Following two drawers, one pants drawer and a sock drawer, Ginny found several white undershirts to serve her purpose. The bottom of the shirt just reached mid thigh on her, considering she was a tall girl of 5'8" and Draco only stood 5'11". Resigning to go without her skirt, it did little to hide her body anyway, Ginny slipped beneath the green comforter, drifting into dreamland soon after her head hit the pillow.

There Ginny received the best sleep of her life, sweet and peaceful was her mind, riddled with dreams of love and warm arms surrounding her. It was the perfect rest, the first time were her rest was not disturbed by nightmares of red eyes, a serpent, Tom Riddle, or the dreadful chamber where it all took place. Alas, such tranquility cannot last for eventually she had to greet the light of day. Unfortunately for Ginevra Weasley what she found in waking was something not to easily forgiven.

Draco Malfoy was lying next to Ginny, on top of the covers and wearing only a pair of boxers, his arm draped across his abdomen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and threw herself from the bed.

Draco woke abruptly clasping his hands over his abused ears. Ginny's face had flushed completely red, partly from embarrassment and partly due to anger. She clenched her fists in rage, angry welts forming in her palms.

"You fucking pervert!"

Draco just yawned, stretching his arms he replied, " Oh don't get your knickers in a twist. I was on top of the bleeding covers, and it should be noted that it is my bed, not yours. If anyone here is a pervert, Miss Weasley, it would be you." He got up and headed for the bathroom, as she continued to glare at him.

"Oh, Red," he smirked, "your knickers are showing." That said he disappeared behind the bathroom door, just as one of Ginny's loafers hit the door.

Ginny ignored him when he had emerged from the lavatory, and continued to do so until he left. A house elf had come with a tray of food, looking extremely perplexed, mumbling, "Master Dumbledore, crazy, crazy. No one in the room to eat, silly spells, silly spells." She assumed that Dumbledore had ordered her a meal, probably having a charm placed on it so that she could consume the food. Ginny found extremely unfair that even as a disembodied soul she still felt the pangs of hunger, which made no sense to her.

Much to Ginevra's dismay, she found her once abysmal appetite reduced to nonexistence. Her frustration with the situation she was currently in had caused her hunger to dissipate. Desperate for some form of release, Ginny began stabbing at her breakfast, growling out a mantra of, "I hate him." This disturbing behavior threatened to never cease until an interruption came, in the form of Albus Dumbledore.

"Miss Weasley, rest assured that your eggs were never fertilized, and bear no gendered for which you hate them." The headmaster's soft, kindly voice penetrated the young redhead's ears. Ginny instantly desisted abusing her eggs, blushing a shade of crimson resembling her hair.

"Professor, I.."

"No need, Miss Weasley. I understand that your living situation requires time to adjust to." He sighed and continued, "Now, you and I have some matters to discuss, some of which will require Mr. Malfoy's presence, but that will have to wait."

"Professor, I'm so confused about everything. Please explain to me all you know, I am no longer a child and I do not wish to be kept from harsh truths for my own protection."

"Why, Miss Weasley, I do believe you have done some growing since your first year." His eyes twinkled behind his spectacles, and Ginny had the inclination that Dumbledore had some personal joke with himself, laughing inside about something she could not see.

"I would have to agree, Professor, considering when I came I was barely five feet tall, and now I tower even over some of the sixth year boys."

"Yes, that is true, but not what I was referring to, but I think you know that."

Ginny just smiled at the kind old man her acquiescence to the statement. "You were saying Professor."

"Ah, yes, must get back on topic. Now, your food and clothing, as you have noticed you can eat. When Mr. Malfoy became a reaper, we were forced to meet certain needs of his. His body is corporeal, but it does not need food or anything to maintain him. In order to keep up appearances we experimented with charms and such to create a way for him to eat he food without a system clog. Basically the food vanishes after swallowing, you receive the taste and feeling of fullness but it does not digest. I felt that you would want to continue with normal habits, so you'll received charmed meals here."

"So basically I'm tasting food and avoiding hunger pains but not actually eating anything?"

"Yes, you see you mind tells you that you want to eat, though your body isn't there. You still feel the need to eat and cause an illusion of pain."

"What about bathing?"

"Not necessary but you can if you want to. Everything in this room is charmed, in case Draco's body gives way or something of that nature. I had every precaution taken when I found out about his condition."

"Clothing, you said something about Malfoy seeing to it."

"You two will pick up clothes for you an Mr. Malfoy can perform a charm which will allow you to wear them without other's being able to see clothing walking on it's own."

"Who is trying to kill me and why?"

"Honestly, Ginevra, we have no solid proof. I can give you speculations and that is all.

"Speculate as need Professor."

"The obvious answer is Voldemort. Why, I have no clue because I cannot think of a reason why he would need you dead immediately. Nor do I have any idea how he was able to execute the business with the chandelier.

Ginny thought she knew why he would want her dead, but it seemed silly to worry Dumbledore with the fears she harbored from first year. The diary had been destroyed and she doubted that he would go to such trouble for an ounce of revenge. She was a smart girl though, and decided that it was better to be cautious and ask.

"Professor, you don't think, it is possibly related to the,"

"Chamber of Secrets? No, I think not. Your dealings were with a memory, and though it was a dangerous one, it was only a memory. As you have said, you were possessed during most of the actions and remember little. I do not think if you knew something of great importance would he wait five years to take action."

"Thank you, Professor, I needed to hear that."

"You are not going to like what I am about to ask of you, but it is of the utmost importance that you abide it. For the time being you must stay within this chamber unless with Draco or myself. The person who wanted you dead may very well still be lurking about and if he has ties to the underworld…"

"Professor?"

"There is no telling what could happen to you. Your soul could easily be taken to another dimension. Heaven, Hell, who knows where, so please stay within this room unless Mr. Malfoy escorts you."

"I promise Professor." Ginny kept her voice calm, but inside she was a raging inferno. Did Dumbledore realize what he was asking her to concede to? Staying cooped up in this room, Draco Malfoy's room, and to only have it's prat of an owner to talk to. Ginny was on the verge of exploding with frustration. She suppressed the 'fuck you' that was hanging from the tip of her tongue and jus smiled at the great wizard.

"Good, please try to get along with Draco. He has an attitude but I believe you have enough of one yourself to handle him." Ginny had the distinct feeling that she had been both complimented and insulted at the same time. She didn't have time to vocalize this thought before the headmaster slipped out the door.

Life, or unlife, Ginny supposed, was seriously fucked up. She pitied the dumb ass that thought killing her was a good use of time. She was barely 17 years old and her only qualities to be noted was her role as a Beater on the Quidditch team and the fact she was associated with Harry Potter. Her life was mundane and nothing significant had happened since the Department of Mysteries and her role in that was small. Now, because some asshole wanted her dead, she was stuck with Draco Malfoy, biggest prat in the universe.

"Merlin, my life blows."

"Glad you finally came to terms with that, Weasley." Draco Malfoy, the object of her loathing, was leaning against the door and as always wore a smirk.

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"Well if you insist."

"So funny I forgot to laugh."

"How original."

"Really should some one whose insults almost always deal with me being poor be talking about originality?" Malfoy just glared at her. Ginny just sighed.

"Listen, Malfoy, as much as I love our little spats we need to make an attempt to get along. We are going to be stuck with each other for awhile so we might as well call a truce."

"What are the terms then?"

"You don't mention me being poor or use the term mudblood in front of me."

"Done. In return you must not accuse me of being a death eater."

"Done. Also I propose we avoid shots at each other's families."

"Alright, but I'm not going to stop fight with your brother."

"That's okay as long as while you annoy him you'll maintain the agreements of our truce."

"So no Mudblood or poor insults then?"

"Yes."

"Alright I can manage that. Please note that we are still going to fight all the time, even with the truce."

"I'm aware of that, but at least neither of us will be taking cheap shots."

"Red, if you don't want me to insult your financial situation please do not mention cheap."

"You are such a prat." Despite the insult Ginny couldn't help smiling a little. The slytherin before her was truly the king of wit, and she could not deny the humor within his remarks. Of course Ginny finally came back to her senses and remembered the incident of the morning. All of a sudden she wasn't smiling anymore, but glaring, and Draco was looking like he wanted to run.

"Speaking of being prat, why the fucking hell were you in bed with me this morning!"

"Hey, we already went over this."

"If you think that we are going to be sharing this bed ever again.."

"Don't worry I'll transfigure the loveseat for you."

"And you couldn't of did that last night?"

"I'm a Malfoy, I do not sleep on loveseats."

"Oh, go to hell, you egotistical prat."

"No thanks, I'm fine where I'm at now."

"One day someone is going to push you off a cliff."

"That's nice, but for right now I need to get to potions."

Draco left the room, and Ginny was once again alone stewing in her anger. Pissed off and wanting to taste of revenge, she decided that since it was now her room too she was going to explore every inch of the Head Boy's private quarters.


	6. Charon's Gift

The players zoomed across the pages, the two seekers chasing the illusive Golden Snitch. Ginny sighed as she flipped to the next page of _Quidditch Quarterly. _It had only been a week since her 'accident' and she was alreadybecoming restless withthe situation. Draco was her only companion and they fought whenever together for longer than ten minutes. Days were slow and so Ginny took her leisure in exploring her new abode.

There was a schedule that Ginny went by now that was boring and monotonous. Wake up, fight with Malfoy, breakfast, fight with Malfoy, rummage through Malfoy's personal effects, lunch, fight with Malfoy, and so on. Once in a while the two short-tempered students would maintain polite conversation but eventually one of them would start a fight. Ginny had the suspicion that Draco, like herself, enjoyed their little sparring matches. Thus were her days, dragging slowly along and despite the recent trip to Hogsmeade she felt the symptoms of cabin fever.

Two days ago she had gone to Hogsmeade with Draco and they bought clothes that could be charmed for her use. The escapade had been very nerve wracking and yet comical at the same time. Draco refused to shop in a second hand store and instead took her to _Madam Belle Finesse. Madam's_ was an aristocratic clothing store for those who had the luxury of the rich. Their wares were of a variety that Ginny had never worn, and did not really care to. Draco simply told her to look around the shop and would buy what suited her. Of course when the blond Slytherin said, "What suited her" he meant what suited him on her.

"Draco, that is a dress." Ginny exclaimed when Draco held up a green sundress for inspection.

"Yes, it is, Weasley, thank you for clarifying what I already know."

"Fine, Mr. I have to be sarcastic about everything, let me reiterate. It is fall, winter is coming, and we live in a big drafty castle. I am not going to run around in a skimpy little sundress."

"Red, you are disembodied, you are not going to feel the cold."

"Okay, how about I don't like wearing dresses, they're itchy."

"Okay, Okay, you win. No dresses. How about skirts?"

"Only one or two, I have to wear one for classes everyday I would rather not have more skirts than there are days of the week." That was where the conversation ended and they went picking out skirts, trousers, t-shirts, and jumpers. They argued about various articles of clothing, especially when it came to pajamas. This particular shop only had lingerie and silk nightgowns that were supposed to reach your knees, but due to Ginny's height only reached mid thigh.

"Oh get over your modesty, Weasley. It's only your legs."

"Of course you want me to get the skimpy outfit, you're the only one who will see it! Sorry, Malfoy, buy I am no one's eye candy!"

"You are the most infuriating person on the face of the planet, you know that?"

"Impossible. You have that title and I'm still not wearing that!" She hissed, pointing at the distasteful garment.

"Fine have it your way! You can borrow a pair of boxers and t-shirt, or is her highness to good for that too/"

"I'll wear the damn boxers, but if you call me 'your highness' again, I'm kicking your ass."

"What ever you say, Princess." Ginny clenched her teeth to keep herself from screaming at him. She was ready to just leave and let him pay when Draco called out her name.

"Ginny, I need your measurements."

"What?" Ginny was not used to this. Whenever she went shopping everything was second hand, and she settled for closest fit. Never had she given out her measurements, and she wasn't looking forward to having Draco Malfoy to be the first boy to know her breast size.

"Measurements, Red, so we can get them adjusted to your size."

Ginny new that she was beat red, she had to be, there is no way that her face could feel as hot as it did and not reflect on her skin. If she was blushing Draco gave no indication, he just stood there, silver eyes boring into her.

"I'm waiting, Weasley." As to emphasize his point he rolled up a sleeve and looked at his watch. Desperate to be out of the shop, Ginny reluctantly murmured her measurements and steeled herself for a cruel remark. To her surprise there was no jab about her being flat as a board or being part giant. Nothing of the sort happened at all. Draco had the clothes adjusted by an employee of the shop and then paid for the purchases. After that horrendous adventure in the land of clothing, they had decided to go back to Hogwarts.

Ginny shut _Quidditch Quarterly_ and decided to continue her daily snooping. She had not found anything interesting or incriminating as of yet, not even one copy of _Wicked Witches_: _A Wizards best playmate,_ only Quidditch Magazines. She had already searched the bed, underneath the mattress even. She had decided to pace her explorations, for Ginny knew, that once she finished searching, boredom would take hold. Though her few searches provided little knowledge as of yet Ginny had become aware of one fact: Draco Malfoy was the most immaculate person this side of the wizarding world.

Draco was all for good hygiene, and Ginny was glad for this. His pants were neatly pressed, and his shirts lacked wrinkles. Even in sleep his platinum locks held in place, she never saw one flaw within his hair and dress. The room was never messy, except for the small messes Ginny created, but even these were cleaned shortly after they appeared. It was odd for her to live with a male who wasn't a complete slob. As such, Ginny was forced to be very careful in her snooping, for Draco would be able to tell when things were out of place. She would spend a good half hour studying the room before searching, and so far Draco had not noticed she had looked in his bed and nightstand.

Today's venture took her to his closet located on the left side of the bed. It was made of oak and surprisingly didn't have any magical locks. Ginny found this to be very odd but assumed Draco just forgot, after all he had a private chamber before she'd been disembodied. On top of the dresser was a small chest and nothing else. Carefully, Ginny raised the chest's lid and peered inside.

"What a jip." Ginny muttered, looking at the few pieces of jewelry. The chest contained a class ring, an emerald set in the center with a serpent body forming the band. It was silver, of course, and over all a very nice ring, but not interesting. Even so, Ginny couldn't help but want to pick it up and inspect it more. Her fingers were a whisper from its edge when a firm hand wrapped around her wrist, stilling the motion.

"Don't touch it." Draco's voice was hard, but not cruel. His eyes were wide an emotion resembling fear resided there. "Never touch that ring." His grip hurt, despite the fact she was only a soul.

"Malfoy…"

"Red, that ring is dangerous to those not of my bloodline. Just promise me you wont touch it." He said, never loosening his grip.

"But Malfoy, why is it,"

"Promise me, Ginny!"

"Fine! I promise, but at least tell me why the fuck I can't touch it!" Ginny wasn't one to just accept half assed answers. If something that dangerous existed within her living space she wanted to know about it.

"It's a family heirloom."

"Never thought you to be that sentimental." Ginny bit out, she was never submissive to any one and she needed to make Malfoy aware of that.

"Are you finished Red? If so please refrain from interrupting or I'm going to just let who ever wants you dead have your soul on a platter."  
"Asshole." After a few minutes without speaking, Draco started again.

"That ring has been in the Malfoy line for over 200 years. It has a protection spell cast upon it and will reflect most spells cast at its wearer. When taken off it has a defensive spell on it, lets of a gas when anyone other than a Malfoy touches it. The gas petrifies its enemy and causes them extreme pain for 24 hours."

"Why the hell don't you have a lock on that thing?"

"I did before but once I became Head Boy I didn't bother. I don't let anyone in here but Dumbledore, and now you. I didn't even think about it when you moved in. Hell, I don't even know if it will effect you, but I don't think we should test that theory."

"For once, Ferret boy, we agree."

"Weasley, I would appreciate it if you did not go through my things anymore."

"Well, find something else to occupy my time."

"I'm not your nanny, Red."

"Malfoy, I'm stuck in this room all day. It is so boring that even you for company is a relief and all we do is fight."

"I can't stay here all day with you, Weaslette, even if I wanted to. I have classes."

"Can't you at least get me my lessons so I can keep up with my class?"

"Talk to Dumbledore about that."

Ginny huffed in frustration, obviously this argument wasn't going anywhere productive. Her life, of unlife, whatever the hell you want to call it, officially blew. Dumbledore said it would be two or three months before she could rejoin her body, and so she would be stuck her at the very lest until November. There was no way she would be able to stand staying in this chamber for three months. She sighed and decided to change the topic, since it was obvious that particular conversation was pointless.

"Has there been any news of who wants me dead?"

"No. Dumbledore has your body constantly guarded and you are safe in here."

"Why here? You are not around all the time, just because it's private doesn't mean no one can get in."

"No body knows where my quarters are except myself, you, and Dumbledore. And most creatures, other than humans, wont come near a Reaper's lair. Humans, for all of their intelligence, lack a great deal of common sense."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't you have a class or something?"

"Yes, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws." He headed to the door, pausing before turning the handle. "Oh, and Red," his face a mask of seriousness as he spoke, "if you go through my things again, I swear I'll make the next three months hell." That said he disappeared into the hallway.

After that, Ginny decided to take a nap to keep from going completely insane. It was a restless sleep, filled with memories of first year and blood. She didn't wake from the throws of nightmares until she felt something wet on her face. Opening her eyes slowly Ginny was greeted by two wide yellow eyes.

"What the fuck!" She sat up quickly, shocked into alertness. There, on her stomach, was a small animal with spotted fur, large ears, and tail resembling a lion. It purred and snuggled into her shirt, closing its eyes. Around it's neck was a collar, a card attached to it. Ginny plucked the card up, and read the elegant script.

_Red,_

_In effort to keep you from going crazy, I got you a little friend. I was going to get you a cat, but unfortunately they are not talented enough to sense you. Kneazles on the other hand are extremely intelligent and according to Dumbledore be able to interact with you in the room, considering all the corporeal spells cast around it. Now, please desist in nagging me about my horrible companionship._

_-Draco Malfoy_

Ginny looked at the kitten that rested on her stomach, and for the first time in a week thought that Draco Malfoy not be so bad.

A**/N: Yes I know it isn't really going very fast right now, but it's exposition. I'm trying to lighten the load of getting it all out of the way with humor, hopefully it is working. Some one asked how long this is going to be, I do not know exactly how long but I can assure you that the story isn't ending with Ginny just becoming corporeal again. I will have atleast 11 chapters where she is disembodied, and that is the minimum. Also, Draco doesn't kill people, as a Grim Reaper he shows up when they are meant to die and guide their souls. My grim reapers aren't the traditional ones as should already be obvious. Well I hope you like, please R&R.**


	7. Lucifer's Sin

_"Hello, sweetling." The greeting wasn't spoken but hissed. Ginny could feel his icy breath on her neck._

_"I..let me go, please Tom, let me go." She whimpered._

_"Not yet, my sweet. We have work to do, so much work." He ran his finger down her neck, his fingernail indenting the skin. Blood pooled from the tiny wound, and beaded down to her collarbone. "Don't you want to be a princess? I can make you one and then you can have whatever pleases you."_

_"I, I don't want to hurt anyone, Tom." Her voice quavered, never had she denied him before. The chickens, those chickens…she hadn't even realized she had been doing it. Now, now that she knew, she couldn't keep helping him, she couldn't, she wouldn't._

_"If you were a princess you could have jewels and pretty dresses." His fingers closed around her neck but did not apply pressure. _

_"I don't care about jewels and dresses. I…please just let me go."_

_"I can give you Harry Potter." Ginny tensed. His fingers pressed into her skin as he whispered into her ear. _

_"If you help me, I can give him to you. He will be your prince and will love you for all eternity. That is what you want isn't it, Ginny dear?" As her childhood nickname rolled off his tongue Ginny realized she had to break free. Tom wasn't her friend or family. He was something else, he was something evil and she had unleashed him and his monster. _

_"No. You can't make Harry love me, nobody can. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Good bye Tom." She tried to leave but Tom's grip held her tightly, nails digging into her skin. "Let me go, Tom!" she screamed but he wouldn't let her leave. Strong arms threw her towards the ground. Pain lanced through her as her body hit the floor, she tried to get up but Tom was too fast. He grabbed her wrists and sat on top of her, effectively pinning Ginny to the ground. _

_"You could've been a princess, Ginny. I would've made you my Queen, but now...." he smiled, it was cruel and vicious. "Now, I'll just have to dispose of you when I'm done." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Ginny suddenly felt cold and tired as though her life was being drained away. "Don't worry, Sweetling, it'll only hurt for a minute." _

_"Red?" What was that voice? Had someone come to save her? Ginny struggled against Tom's hold. She bucked and screamed against him, trying to break free. _

_"Ginny wake up!"_

Ginny opened her eyes abruptly. Silver eyes were staring at her imploringly and a firm grip held her arms. Her body was soaked in sweat and her mind reeled, trying to grasp reality. She felt cold, like ice. Strong arms picked her up and carried her and placed her on a big bed. She felt something soft graze her arm, but her fear wouldn't allow her to move to see what it was.

"Come on, Red, come back to me." A male voice said. Who was it? She couldn't tell, it wasn't Tom, it was the man who called her. Had he saved her? Red, he called her Red. Who called her Red? It was someone she knew. God's, why was everything so hazy? A warm hand stroked her hair and a strong arm held her body. Those eyes, those silver eyes, how did she know them?

"Ginny, snap out of it." At her name reality came back like a slap in the face. Her eyes widened in realization, and her body shook in fear. She didn't even realize that she had wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck and was sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. He held her close and didn't say anything. Finally her tears dissipated and Ginny pulled away to look at her savior.

"I'm sorry, I…" she choked on her words. She had never told anyone about everything that happened to her in the chamber. No one knew she still had nightmares but this dream was different. This nightmare felt real, so real it had traumatized her in waking.

"Red, I need to know. That wasn't just a nightmare. You are freezing and you are sweating, as a spirit you shouldn't be able to do that at all." She had forgotten she wasn't physical, the nightmare had completely blocked out reality. For a little over a month she had been disembodied and living with Draco Malfoy and her pet kneazle, Antigone.

"It was a nightmare. I've had them before but…this was different." She stuttered.

"Red, what was the nightmare?" his voice for once was gentle, without sarcasm or malice, just concern. This side of him made her want to pour out all the pain she had suffered from. Maybe he could understand. Maybe he could help. She needed to tell, and yet she didn't know how. The secrets she held for all these years, how could she let them free.

"A memory…the chamber. I...I was just reliving the chamber." She couldn't tell, she couldn't tell anyone. Not Draco, not Dumbledore, not Ron, not Harry, not Hermione, no one. Nobody could know, no one would understand. She couldn't tell, if she told him, he would tell Dumbledore, and then when she was back in her body they would send her back. That place…no she couldn't go back. Silence had protected throughout the years, it would protect her, and he would assume it was just a random nightmare, nothing more. She had built her walls after that year and she was not going to take them down.

Ginny's face was ashen and her body still shivered. She watched as Draco went to the end of his bed, on which she now sat. Moments later he came back and Ginny was enveloped in a large fleece blanket. Antigone, who she had almost completely forgotten about, jumped onto her lap, rubbing up against her, in an attempt to comfort her mistress

"Thank you," she whispered, while she stroked the kneazle.

"Red, you need to tell me. It is a serious problem when a spirit starts to experience reactions that are characteristic of the living." He wore a determined expression on his face, and Ginny knew that despite her internal stubbornness in the end he would find out. Draco Malfoy always got want her wanted. She wasn't talking about their silly little squabbles, those were all in good fun, but when Draco set his mind to something he got it. One may say, but Malfoy never beats Harry at Quidditch, but Ginny knew that was because he didn't want it as much as Harry did. If Malfoy became determined about a goal, he would eventually get it.

"It has never been like this before."

"This had happened before?"

"I've had nightmares about the chamber before but…I would just wake up at a certain point. This time…if you hadn't woke me…"

"Red,"

"Draco, this was to real. I, I'm usually the age I am now in the dreams but… this time I was 11 years old again. I felt everything and hear everything. It was real, all of it so real, just like before. I could feel him cutting me with his nails and the blood on my neck. I could smell the chamber and hear the basilisk in the background. It was like I was back there again, with him."

"With who Red?" His voice was that of surprise. Draco obviously didn't know everything about the chamber. She could not tell him, she could just pretend that it was only the basilisk. No she could not pretend anymore, the words were already screaming to break free. She needed to release it, or forever would it eat away at her.

"Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me, that nothing I say leaves this room, without my permission."

"I, Red…I promise. Who was he?"

"Tom," she took a deep breath, "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Voldemort…"

"He tricked me with a diary. I, I didn't know who he was at the time. I thought he was my friend, treated me like a princess. I was foolish little girl, I didn't know that but he did. He possessed me sometimes, made me do things. I never remembered them after I did them, but at night… I would have nightmares. It wasn't until it was to late that I realized they weren't nightmares." The words poured out like water, she couldn't stop their flow. This was dangerous, this was real, but she had to keep going. "When I told him no, he trapped me. He pinned me on the floor…and well he kissed me, that's all I remembered for the longest time. I, didn't realize what actually happened until now,"

"Red did he rape you?" Draco's voice was hard and angry. His jaw was tightly clenched, his fist curled tightly as his eyes bored into her. "If he did I'll fucking,"

"Even if he did you couldn't do anything now! He didn't though Draco, he did something worse something so much worse."

"What could be worse?" he had calmed a little, but still looked angry.

"When he kissed me, he was draining out my soul. He left just enough for me to be alive when Harry came. I, after Harry defeated him, it returned but…I had been unconscious for almost the entire battle. That's why I'm sweating and cold, Draco. He didn't rape my body he raped my fucking soul."

A/N: Sorry no humor in this chapter, I felt that this needed to be written. I originally was going to wait and put this chapter later but I realized that the story needed this to really get moving. Don't worry, Draco and Ginny are going to be at each throats again, don't expect these two to get mushy anytime soon. 


	8. Hercules Revealed

The cool breeze whipped across her face and tousled her hair. Ginny breathed a sigh of pleasure, for today was her first day in over month to be outside. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds and Slytherin Quidditch players were scattered across the pitch. It was good for her to be outdoors, and she hoped that it would help ease the tension stirring within her. The tension had been present since the morning after her sorrowful confession to Draco.

After she had imparted her dark secret, Ginny didn't possess the strength to continue her tale. Draco, for once, understood and took it upon himself to provide comfort to her. He crawled into the bed and securely wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering, "For tonight, I'll keep away your demons." He hadn't elaborated and Ginny, for some reason, hadn't protested. She fell, shortly after, into a heavenly sleep, where only sweet dreams bombarded her mind. The next morning she stretched out upon the satin sheets, finding the spot next to her occupied by rumpled linens and a sleeping Antigone.

The dreams still plagued her and contained a very unnatural element to them. It had been a week since the first one. Ginny willed her body not to fall prey to the Sandman's wiles, but in the end, always succumbed. She was a spirit, yes, but that could not erase the habits of 17 years. She fought her nightmares, willing them to change in her mind, until they ended in her waking. As she resisted, the nightmares grew consistently worse, adding more gruesome details to the already grotesque dreams. They had not caused the same magnitude of shock and pain the first had issued. She was able to hide her torment from Draco, but Ginny knew that it was only a matter of time before he discovered more of her secrets.

A figure of green and silver ran along the edge of the pitch. Draco had shed his robes and was only wearing jogging trousers and green muscle shirt. He was running laps, the rest of his team a ways behind him. _Run, run as fast as you can, you can't beat death. _Ginny thought, amused by her own private joke. _I could probably match his pace. _She longed to be active again, out running the pitch or swimming laps in the lake. The temptation to just start running with him was overwhelming her, but she didn't dare try. It had taken an hours worth of pleas, insults, threats, and bargaining before Draco agreed to let her come to one of his morning practices.

"_Please, Malfoy, I'm suffocating in here."_

"_You're disembodied, you can't suffocate." _

"_I wont be any trouble. Take me to a Quidditch practice… or something."_

"_No. Someone wants you dead and Dumbledore doesn't want you wandering about. " _

"_Since when do you listen to Dumbledore?"_

"_Just because I insult the old coot doesn't mean I don't listen to him."_

"_You are such an asshole."_

"_Yes, we've been over that part. Please, save my sanity, Red, and come up with something more original."_

"_How about egotistical, flower fucking, piece of proverbial shite not worth being stepped in?" Ginny's temper was kicking in. It did not matter how accustomed she was to the blond Slytherin, he could always push her buttons. _

"_Now that's better, but I must protest. I have never been, and never will be, a Dentrophiliac." He smirked at her._

" _Dentrophiliac's have sex with tree's not pansies" she returned his smirk, and watched his face twist into one of disgust._

"_I would rather fuck an evergreen than Pansy Parkinson." _

"_Hmm, is that why there are a bunch of letters from her in your nightstand drawer then?" _

_"You bitch! What did I say about going through my things!" He was standing now, glaring down upon her sitting form. _

_"Hey, you said to stop and I did. I found those letters in the first week, I just failed to mention it to you."_

_"You are a conniving little wench."_

_"Yes, I am. Now, what were you saying about not fucking Parkinson?" He was glaring at her again._

_"My father formed an arrange marriage to Pansy for me, upon my entrance to Hogwarts. Pansy has clung to me since the day the engagement was announced."_

_"Your parents actually chose Pansy Parkinson out of every other self respecting witch in the world?" Ginny couldn't help the remark. She hated Pansy Parkinson with a passion and wished only ill upon her. Draco, though an asshole, had some redeeming qualities and did not deserve to be bound to that simpering fool of a girl. _

_"Not my parents, my father. My mother doesn't like the Parkinsons or the idea of an arranged marriage." he said. "She has been arguing with my father to let me free of it for the past few years." _

_"Why keep the Pug's letters if you hate her?" Ginny was curious, for he did seem to express true hatred for the Slytherin bitch._

_"She cast indestructible charms on them. Same one's used on binding contracts. They cannot be burned, ripped, or destroyed in any other way. If you throw them away they will reappear in your personal quarters. Really a pain in the arse, don't rightly know what to do with them."_

_"If I can figure out a way to destroy those letters, will you take me to a Quidditch practice?" she asked, feigning complete innocence. _

_"Deal. Don't get your hopes up, Red. I've tried everything to get rid of them."_

"_Really? Did you try a renegotiation spell?"_

"_A what?" Draco had a dumbfounded look upon his face_. _Apparently the Head Boy didn't know everything._

"_A Renegotiation spell. When the indestructible charm is cast it automatically comes with a renegotiation clause. It was created so that its official owner, or owners could alter contracts. Since those letters were given to you, it means you own them, meaning you can cast the renegotiation spell. It should give you a window of approximately ten minutes where they can be destroyed." Ginny would never say that working at the twin's joke shop was worthless ever again. _

"_I can't believe…how the hell do you know that?" Draco demanded. _

"_Knowledge complimentary of George and Fred Weasley, owners of Weasley Wizards Weezes."_

"_You really should have been a Slytherin, Red." Draco said, he looked confused on whether he should be smiling or cursing at her. _

"_So, Ferret, when is practice?" _

That conversation had been two days prior, and Ginny was reveling in the small victory. She was aware that this would be her final outing before she was reunited with her body. The idea of being active in the world again excited her to no end, but it also brought a flicker of sadness. _He'll go back to hating me. I'll have to go back to seeing him as death eater scum._ She hated that thought. Draco, though an undisputable asshole, was an asshole with redeeming qualities. Their fights she enjoyed and doubted an opponent with such wit would come her way again. She didn't dare call him a friend, but he was a respectable adversary.

"Alright. I want two groups, against each other. Crabbe, Zabini, Fawcett, and MacDougal on the right side of the pitch. The rest of you on the left, Chaser's alternate as Keeper. I want 45 minutes worth out of you, anyone complains we're taking it through breakfast!" Draco told his team. "Ravenclaw has booked the pitch for the evening, so we will be doing fitness training. Chasers, you are swimming laps in the lake with me. Beaters I want you both lifting weights and practicing your swings." He commanded and they obeyed.

_Odd he never had any problem with kicking our team off the pitch. Oh wait, forgot, Malfoy hates Gryffindors._ Ginny couldn't help but wonder why Harry didn't train them more like Draco trained his team. Whenever they lost the pitch or it was already booked, Harry just told them to look over the strategies. Ginny, wanting to keep in good shape, did laps in the lake every morning, but having the entire team training was a good idea. She would have to mention the concept to Harry.

Draco was circling the pitch as the rest of his team went against each other. He was scanning the perimeter with his eyes, his gaze occasionally landing on Ginny. Feeling a bit peevish at being babysat, she would often respond to his looks with a rude two-fingered hand gesture or sticking out her tongue. Ginny sighed and moved her gaze to the chasers. It was plainly obvious that the chasers were not up to par on blocking, for Zabini scored every time. She immersed herself in the game, studying Bulstrode and Goyle's techniques as beaters. _Goyle has the power but no aim or balance. Bulstrode is over thinking it. Gods can't those goons even get hitting things right?_

"Potter, we booked the pitch so get your arse out of here." Draco yelled. Ginny's eyes riveted to the mass of red and gold figures. Harry was standing in front of Draco, his eyes looking very determined. Ginny felt like she had been punched in the stomach, for there in Quidditch robes and bat under his arm was Dean Thomas.

_They fucking replaced me with Dean Thomas! Harry is so fucking dead when I get back. _Ginny had nothing against Dean, he was a nice fellow, but the boy was as weak as a kitten. He looked nervous and was holding his bat upside down. Her temper, which for the past few months had only been directed at Draco, flared up. Ginny tore down the bleachers, jumped over the railing and was by Draco's side in seconds flat.

"Well, Malfoy, we have a note here from McGonagall. Permission to have the pitch all today to train our new beater." Harry smiled smugly, his hand gesturing to Dean. Ginny scanned over the team. Seamus Finnegan, the other beater, had given a nervous Dean a push to the front. Colin Creevey, Gryffindor chaser, was studying the Slytherin chasers who were still practicing. Ron's face though broke her heart. He looked sad and reluctant to be there.

"Come on, Harry, we can train Dean tomorrow. We don't have a match until next week." Ron implored to his friend.

"No, Ron. Malfoy has kicked us off the pitch a million times before, why shouldn't we return the favor?" Harry replied. Ginny couldn't blame him for wanting revenge on Draco, but she was still ready to kill him. _Training will be the least of your problems in month's time, Potter. _She was livid with his decision. She understood that the Quidditch season needed to continue, but really you would of thought Harry would choose better, some one worthy.

"Potter, for once, the Weasel has point. Train him tomorrow, this is my teams time." Draco growled. Ginny looked at his face and recognized that Draco was truly angry. In the past month she had been witness to the several levels of anger Draco Malfoy possessed. If he was restraining himself, which was distinguished by clenched fists and jaw, it meant he was itching to punch you. She had only gotten him in this state a few times, but she thought it was more from frustration with her.

"Do you want to take it up with McGongall, Malfoy. I am sure she would be happy to escort you off the pitch. I think she might just let us have the pitch all week." Harry said, smiling happily as Draco glared at him. The Slytherin looked ready to clean Harry's clock, and Ginny felt she should intervene somehow. She grasped Draco's bicep and smirked up at his annoyed look.

"Let him have the pitch, it won't do any good. Dean Thomas can barely fly a broom, and he isn't even holding the bat right. It doesn't matter how long they practice, come next match half the Gryffindor team will be hit by bludgers." She knew it was traitorous words come out of her mouth but she was pissed at being replaced. He looked a little shocked but soon his lips formed a smirk.

"Fine," whether it was directed at her or Harry, Ginny was not certain. " Have the pitch, but from what I hear you'll need more than one extra practice for Thomas to come up to par with your last beater." Harry glowered and Draco basked in glory.

"You just wait, Malfoy, Dean is going to be ten times better than the last beater?" Harry yelled indignantly without thinking. It was only moments before he was slammed to the ground and an angry Ron Weasley was beating in his face.

"How could you say that you bastard!" Ron screamed, continuing his assault on the Boy Who Lived.

"I didn't mean it, Ron! I wasn't thinking!" Harry gasped between punches. To Ginny's surprise it was Malfoy who pulled them off each other.

"Calm down, Weasley. Pot-head can't help the fact that his brain isn't connected to his mouth." Draco said, holding Ron back. Ron brushed away the boy's hands and turned to look at his friend.

"Harry, you're my best mate but I swear if you insult Ginny again…I don't know what I'll do."

"Ron, I didn't mean it like that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know Harry. You know I don't like the idea of replacing Ginny, so don't act like Dean's position is permanent. Now, let's fucking practice before Malfoy pisses me off." Ron said, pushing past Malfoy and heading across the pitch. Harry got up, wiped some blood off his lower lip, glared at Malfoy and followed Ron, his team close behind.

"Wow, your brother does own a pair." Draco muttered lowly.

"Yes, he does." Ginny said, not really paying much attention. She was truly touched for once in her life. Ron had finally chosen her over his friends and defended her honor. _And here I thought he didn't care. _ She looked at the retreating form of her brother and for the first time since she was 12, Ginny Weasley saw her older brother as a hero.

_A/N: Just wanted to answer some questions reviewers have given me. _

_In the last chapter Ginny tell Draco that Tom "raped" her soul. Ginny didn't mean it as sexual rape but more of a violation and destruction. Tom possessed her, removed most of her soul, and basically brainwashed her through the diary. This violation, in Ginny's mind, is worse than rape itself, meaning physical wounds heal but the mental ones left scars. Also Harry isn't going to be an asshole in this fic, his actions in this chapter are because 1) he hates draco and draco hates him and 2) he really doesn't think about his insults when he's fighting. From what canon has shown Harry isn't the wittiest person. Please R&R. -Blair_


	9. Hermes Spying

The stone was hard beneath her feet and had she been in her body, it would be freezing. The corridors weren't very busy. It was a Saturday and many had gone to Hogsmeade and Ginny was able to roam the halls without interruption. Draco had been called to meet with Dumbledore so he wasn't around to monitor her actions. She had been true to her word for the past two months never going about without Draco by her side. She had tasted freedom that day on the Pitch and now the craving to be out and about was too much.

After Draco had left this morning, Ginny wandered out of their chambers ready to stretch her legs. Her first stop was the Slytherin Common room, for all she was forced to go through, Ginny was determined to gather some knowledge in return. She had found that she could walk through walls, but the sensation it produced was far from comfortable. As such she decided to wait until a Slytherin entered or exited so she could slip inside. Her opportunity came in the form of Blaise Zabini, a handsome dark haired seventh year and the hideous cow, Pansy Parkinson.

"So are you and Draco still getting hitched?" Blaise asked.

"Of course! Though his stupid cow of a mother keeps trying to break the engagement."

"How darest though insult my lady love." Blaise gasped, in mock disbelief.

"Really, Blaise, I don't see how you can find that corpse of a woman attractive."

"You're one to talk, her son is just as pale as she is. Plus Narcissa Malfoy looks like a goddess, especially good for her age."

"What ever you say, but she is still a thorn in my side."

"Why does she dislike you so much?"

"She says I'm not good enough for Draco. She wants the perfect pure blooded girl but fails to recognize me as being that." Pansy said, looking disgusted by the fact anyone thought there was a more perfect woman than she. "Really, there are not many pureblooded girls left with no trace of muggle in their genes."

"The Weasley girl's blood is purer than yours." Blaise suggested as he mumbled the password to a portrait or an executioner. Ginny's ears perked up at her name. She was curious to see what Parkinson would respond, and followed the two into the Slytherin common room. She had expected the common room to be cold, dark, and dirty but it was none of those things. The Slytherin Common room was an exact replica of the Gryffindor one except it was bedecked in green in silver.

"That piece of trash is a blood traitor and not even Narcissa Malfoy would want that, that thing for her son!" Pansy screeched. Despite the insult Ginny couldn't help but find amusement in Pansy's unladylike outburst. "And besides the stupid bint is practically dead."

"She's in a coma. Dumbledore said she should be waking up soon."

"Even if she wakes up, the person trying to kill her is going to succeed eventually."

"Pansy, I would hate to think that you are part of this. Sure the bint is a Weasley but that doesn't mean she should be dead."

"It doesn't matter. Dead or alive she is still worthless trash, but I for one like to live in a clean world." Pansy remarked before storming off. Blaise stood watching her leave and then turned straight towards Ginny.

The Slytherin boy stepped right through her, and Ginny felt an intense cold creep through her. It was like she was an ice cube and when her body made contact with Blaise's, she shattered and reformed. Shaking off the feeling of uneasiness, Ginny followed Blaise out the door. He was walking at brisk pace and she had to run to keep up with him.

_Damn long legged Slytherins. _Ginny had noticed that Slytherin seventh year boys were either huge immovable masses or tall quick buggers, both of which were incredibly annoying. They either blocked your path or held books out of your reach. While in the physical state Ginny found that she was mostly subjected to the latter, for being tall herself she could usually reach whatever they held above her. She continued to trail Blaise until they reached the hospital wing. _What the fuck does he need to see Promfrey for?_

Blaise had stopped at the edge at the door of the wing. He leaned against the wall and stayed silent. Ginny walked past the Slytherin in order to see what he was watching. She gasped at the sight before her.

There she was, her body, lying in the hospital bed. Cuts and bruises were scattered across her pale body. Her eyes were close, and a cut ran from the top of her forehead and trailed down to her right cheek. She looked dead except for the small rise and fall of her chest. Ron sat in a chair next to her, holding her hand lightly in his own. He had dark circles under his eyes, as though he hadn't slept. It looked as though he had been crying and Ginny felt a pang of remorse within her. It was her fault for his condition. He was suffering while she pranced about in her spirit form, completely fine. _Why the fuck is Zabini here? Is he so low to taunt a suffering boy?_

"Zabini," Ron said. Ginny was surprised. Ron hadn't taken his eyes off of her prone form but was aware of Blaise's presence. "Did you find anything?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean _maybe_?" Ron seemed irritated.

"Parkinson illuded to being involved. She didn't admit to anything, but when I mentioned her possibly being involved she didn't deny it. I'll try to get some more out of her." Blaise said. Ginny could not believe what was happening. Her brother was working with a Slythrin. This was unheard of, she was curious beyond belief.

"What about Malfoy? Any dirt on him?"

"As far as I can tell he's clean when it comes to the chandelier issue, but there is something up with him." Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment and then continued. "He has been spending a lot of time in his room, which isn't uncommon, but also with Dumbledore. They've been meeting every Wednesday and Friday. I don't know what about, he gets vicious if you mention that or Ginny around him."

"Keep an eye on him. Dumbledore says Ginny should be waking up soon. He said that I'm not allowed to visit her this weekend. Claims to be having a special mediwizard coming in to perform a procedure. Hopefully she'll wake up and give some answers." Ron said, his eyes never leaving Ginny's body.

"Does that mean you wont be needing my services anymore?" Blaise asked.

"No. I want you to keep looking. I want to know if there is someone in this school responsible and if they are…" Ron trailed off and squeezed Ginny's hand tighter.

"If there is I'll find them. Don't do anything stupid Weasley." Blaise said and then left the room. Ginny watched Ron for a few more minutes and then headed out. It was too much, seeing what her coma had done to him. She hadn't taken this whole issue as seriously as she should have. Fighting Draco every step of the way. Sneaking out, when people wanted her dead. Gods she had been a fool.

Ginny ran down the corridor, fighting the tears. Everything was all wrong! Ron shouldn't have to suffer, no one should. She knew it all had to do with Tom, everything came back to Tom, and she was the one who released Tom. Gods she hated herself right now. She just wanted to find a place to curl up and die in. She wasn't paying attention to where she was headed and she didn't plan on stopping. Unfortunately for her she ran smack into someone, which stopped her running into oblivion plan.

Ginny lifted herself into a sitting position to look up at the barricade she had run into. Draco Malfoy stood there looking down upon her with an expression somewhere between amusement and anger. He stepped around her and shoved his hands beneath her arms pits, hauling Ginny to her feet.

"Just can't obey orders can you?" he said in a tone, which pronounced that he opted to be amused rather than angry.

"Born rule breaker, that's me." Ginny said, forcing a halfhearted smile.

"Let's get you back to the room. I've got some good news."

"What, you're dying?" Ginny said, trying to lighten her own mood, but failing miserably.

"Funny, Weasley, real funny." Draco growled.

Ginny tried to wipe away the tears. She hated this, the not being able to control her emotions. After her first year she had stopped crying, promised herself to never cry again and she hadn't until she'd been disembodied. It only made it worse that the only person to see her cry was Draco Malfoy. As of yet he hadn't made fun of her for it, but she was sure that the issue would come up at some point.

Draco escorted Ginny back to the room without talking. She couldn't help but wonder at the scene she had witnessed in the hospital wing. Since when had Ron become friends with a Slytherin, especially Blaise Zabini? He was apparently trying to find her attacker and that was dangerous. Ron was loyal and brave, a true Gryffindor through and through, but loyal and brave didn't equal invincible. If Voldemort was the attacker, Ron would stand no chance on his own. Draco had even said this person was powerful to be able to challenge appointments with death, which meant Ron was getting himself into deep shit. They soon reached their chamber and Ginny had decided she was going to inform Draco about her brother's intents.

"Malfoy,"

"I know you want to know the good news. Well,"

"No, Malfoy, I need to tell you something important."

"Alright,"

"I..Ron is trying to find my attacker. He's working with Blaise Zabini and he's going to "

"I know, Red."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, Blaise has been keeping me and Dumbledore informed. He's a loyal friend and when I found out Ron was planning to do something rash and stupid I sent Zabini to take care of him."

"So is this just another way for you to mock my brother. Make him feel useful and then kick him with the knowledge it's all a farce?" Ginny spat, annoyed to think that Ron was being played.

"Red, it's not like that! This whole mess is dangerous and needs to be treated delicately. Ron is irrational right now. His baby sister was put into a coma and he is out for revenge. He isn't going to think things through, he is bound to pull a Harry fucking Potter and cause more trouble. The boy's got balls but he is a stubborn git."

"You're protecting Ron?" Ginny was completely baffled. Draco Malfoy was protecting Ron Weasley. All was not right in the world.

"Hey, don't go getting any ideas, this was all orchestrated by Dumbledore, I'm just the middle man." Draco defended vehemently. He hated Ron, he had made that clear many times in the past, but Ginny couldn't help a little teasing.

"Oh, Big Bad Malfoy's got a soft spot for the Weasel." She taunted.

"If I have a soft spot, which I'm fairly certain I don't, than you are definitely implying the wrong weasel." Draco huffed. "Now, if you are finished with being obnoxious I'll tell you the important news."

"Alright, shutting up now." Ginny said, mimicking a zipping motion over her lips.

"This weekend you'll be getting your body back." Ginny felt an overwhelming sense of joy. It bubbled to the surface and she couldn't control herself. Flinging herself at Draco she kissed him full on the mouth and then pulled back, a big smile on her face. She wanted to do back flips, to scream her joy to the world. She was going to have a body again and Ron wouldn't have to be sad anymore.

"Wow, this is great! Everything can go back to normal." Ginny was gushing and she didn't care one bit that Draco Malfoy was staring at her like she had grown another head.

**A/N: Okay, I know I said that Ginny was going to be disembodied for atleast eleven chapter's well, it might be 10. Depending upon how things go I'm either going to write a really long 10th chapter or a short 11th chapter not sure. Also some have mentioned that I haven't really described what Ginny looks like to well. Basically I've failed to do so because it is from Ginny's point of view, any review of her looks given would be bias because most girls think they are ugly even if they are gorgeous. I may bring the issue up in later chapters but as for now you'll have to be happy with the few facts I have given.**


End file.
